thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CloudClan/Archive 3
RPG Always sign with four ~'s. ---- "Yes Sunfall!" Willowkit whisper-yelled, and then went back to chasing Autumnkit. "You're to fast!" Brightkit whined, stopping for a heartbeat to catch her breath, Autumnkit took this to her advantage and teased the golden kit by jumping around her with the ball "But not too fast for me!" Brightkit snatched the moss ball from Autumnkit. Now the game was chase Brightkit and the moss ball. ~~ "Yes, very good." Sunshine agreed, padding up the slope to the stream border. --♧ Mist ern ♧ 19:31, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit ran circles around the clearing, having too much fun to pay attention to where she was going until she slammed into Sunfall. "Brightkit!" Willowkit and Autumnkit exclaimed. ~~ Rosefeather sniffed the air, and screwed up her nose. "What is that? It smells like..." Rosefeather sniffed harder, and she stiffened. "It smells like the rogues." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 02:22, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Willowkit watched her sister apologize to the medicine cat "Sorry Sunfall," she said, returning to her game. Willowkit went back to chasing her sister. She gave a great leap and landed on top of Brightkit's tail "Aha!" She yowled trying to pry the moss ball from her sisters claws. ~~ Fernflower sniffed the air and immediately ducked down into a hunters crouch, silently creeping up on the fat blackbird. With a pounce and bite, the blackbird was limp between Fernflower's jaws. "Nice catch!" Sunshine congratulated the queen, impressed by her hunting skills. "Thanks," Fernflower meow sounded muffled because of the feathered creature she was holding. After getting closer to the stream, Sunshine caught a sparrow that had been eating a worm near the water "I am glad birds are not the smartest creatures!" Sunshine commented. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 02:06, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit's claws finally relinquished the ball, and Willowkit emerged triumphant. "Next time, I'll keep it!" Brightkit told her sister playfully. ~~ "That's all very well, but the rogues! Don't you two smell them?" Rosefeather sounded worried. "If it comes to a fight, how will I defend myself? I'm expecting kits, for StarClan's sake!" Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 02:22, June 30, 2013 (UTC) --- Autumnkit purred, trotting up to the two. "What can we play now?" she asked. Sunfall was watching them flicking her tail. ~~ "Let's get back to cam-" Sunshine said. Fernflower flicked her ear. "If it comes to a fight.. I know that Skystar sent Scorchfang, Tigerstripe and Swiftstrike, along with her apprentice, on a patrol on this border. We should be fine, no worries. Just keep quiet." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ ---- (Wait a minute... Isn't Windstreak dead? O.O) Brightkit stretched. "I'm getting kinda tired. Who wants to go to the elders' den for some stories?" ~~ Rosefeather nodded, trying not to let fear show on her face. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 03:31, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- is... I think. Fixed it. Can you remove him? Leading them through the forest, prey locked in their jaws, they hear a familiar yowl of Tigerstripe, and three other yowls of enemy cats. "Get going!" Fernflower hissed at the other she-cats. "We have kits to think about. They'll be fine!" ~~ "Waterlight is resting," Sunfall said. She had just let Tigerstripe go out on patrol, and stretched. "But you can go in there and see if Bramblestripe wants to come to the medicine clearing. I told your mothers I'd watch you all." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 04:14, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Done. Removed Larkspur too, since in an earlier RP of yours they both died. DX) Brightkit swished her tail joyfully. "Cool! Thanks, Sunfall!" She and the other two she-kits scampered to the elders' den, halting and entering quietly when they saw Waterlight asleep. Foreknowledge of Waterlight's annoyance when she was disturbed from sleeping haunted the kits' minds, and they silently poked Bramblestripe from his half-doze. "What can I do for you, kits?" he rumbled, blinking away his nap. ~~ Rosefeather broke into a run, with Fernflower and Sunshine following. But Rosefeather's belly started to cramp up, and she collapsed to the ground. The snarl of rogues and Clan cats were behind them, but Rosefeather couldn't muster the strength to get up and keep going. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 04:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Tell us some stories!" Willowkit told the elder "Some interesting ones." Willowkit sat down in front of Bramblestripe and folded her tail neatly around her paws, waiting for the elder's story. ~~ Is she having her kits?! ''Sunshine thought with panic. "Rosefeather, are your kits coming?" she asked the queen, who was laying on the floor in major pain "We need to get her back to camp ''now!" ''Sunshine told Fernflower. "But she's giving birth!" Fernflower protested "We can't take her back to camp with her kits coming. It's too dangerous." Sunshine tought about his for a moment "Then the medicine cat has to come here. But let's get her somehwere safer," The sound of battling cats got further, but it stayed there. "I'll get Sunfall!" Fernflower said, already running to the camp "You stay here and protect her if the rogues come!". Sunshine nodded and turned back to Rosefeather. ~~ Fernflower ran back to camp, as fast as she could with her big belly. When she reached the camp, she ran straight to Sunfall's den "Rosefeather, is expecting her kits!" she gasped "She's near the stream, and the rogues are battling a patrol near her!". ♧ Mist ern ♧ 14:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wait, Sunfall said to bring Bramblestripe to the medicine clearing for a story. So come on!" Brightkit beckoned the elder with her tail and turned around, ready to race back into the clearing. ~~ Briarfrost appeared from inside the medicine den with an herb bundle in her mouth, and padded up to Fernflower. "Sunfall has prior arrangements, so I will go to help." Briarfrost ran out of camp with Fernflower following as fast as she could. When they arrived, Rosefeather really ''was giving birth, and Briarfrost called for someone to bring her a large, sturdy stick. Rosefeather bit down on the stick so hard it splintered as the first kit came out, a handsome dark ginger tom. "That's one!" Fernflower meowed. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 17:29, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bramblestripe purred, getting up and stretching. "I'm on my way," he laughed, following the estatic kits to the medicine clearing. Once there, he laid down, looking at Sunfall, who was pacing around the clearing. "What's wrong?" He asked the young medicine cat. "Rosefeather is kitting, and apparently there's a rogue border battle." she whispered. "I promised the queens I'd watch the kits, so Briarfrost went. I really wish I could be there-" she was fretting, her tail and ears flicking. "Calm down. Briarfrost was the cat that delivered you. She'll be fine." Bramblestripe said carefully, signalling the she-cat to come lay down next to him. "Come listen to a story." ~~ A fresh group of CloudClan warriors launched themselves into the battle quickly. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 18:01, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- The new CloudClan patrol consisted of Crowtalon, his apprentice Jaypaw, Ashstorm, and Dewfrost. They quickly joined the fight as Rosefeather's kits were being delivered. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 19:13, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- The tom launched into a story about a big battle. Sunfall sighed, getting up again and pacing around the clearing. ~~ Fernflower looked around, her claws unsheathed in case a rogue came. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 20:14, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Scorchfang arrived just as the last kit, a large light brown tabby tom, was born. He rushed over to his mate, his eyes glowing with pride. As he reached her, a dark brown tabby tom stepped into the clearing, his lips drawn back in the beginning of a snarl. "Oh, this will be too easy," he smirked. Flicking his tail, more cats emerged from the shadows. -- 00:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I have to go," Sunfall said immediately. She ran out of the clearing. ~~ "Never-" Fernflower said, launching herself at him. Quickly launching himself into the battle, Briarfrost fended off the cats trying to get close to Rosefeather. Sunfall appeared in the clearing, and yowled angrily. She dove in, and started to claw at a tom. "Get out of here," she hissed. A dark russet tom snarled as the other tom raced away. "You're nothing." he purred, slamming into her. After a long skirmish, he sliced at her neck, and stepped away. She still stood, her claws extended and bleeding. "You aren't killing more kits. You got my littermates, and my parents.." She coughed. the tom growled. "You'll die sooner or later- Rogues! Retreat- we've shown them what we'll do to them!" The cats retreated. "Is she okay?" Scorchfang asked. "Briarfrost got her and the kits back to the camp during the battle," Fernflower reported. Sunfall shook, and coughed. ~~ "Great StarClan- put her down here," Briarfrost said. They laid down a limp Sunfall into a nest. There were cuts still bleeding, and she had a gash in her neck. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 01:15, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I need every cat to clear out," Briarfrost said, swishing her tail from side to side. She quickly plastered cobwebs to the gash in her apprentice's neck, and applied marigold to the cuts crisscrossing her pelt. Briarfrost was alone now, and she allowed herself a moment to let her calm demeanor fall, and fear took its place. "Please don't die, Sunfall," she whispered. "I need you." ~~ Rosefeather was exhausted from the delivery of her kits and the terror of the rogues' attack, but she still managed to stay awake to name her kits. "What about Flintkit for the dark ginger one?" she suggested. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 02:07, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It was worth it..." Sunfall murmured in the morning, her eyes half open and glazed. "Sunfall!" Briarfrost purred tiredly. "I'm not joining my kin just yet.." She rasped. "But I wouldn't mind a few more poppy seeds.." Briarfrost nodded, eager to do anything to keep her apprentice comfortable. "Not too many, I'll get you some water." She picked up a wet moss ball, and squeezed the water into Sunfall's mouth after she had licked up the two poppy seeds. Sunfall shut her eyes, and angled her head again so the gash didn't start bleeding again. Briarfrost peeked her head out of the den after Sunfall fell asleep, and meowed a rejoiceful, "She woke up!" Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:39, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cats who had been milling about in the clearing waiting for news about Sunfall started meowing appreciatively, and Briarfrost retreated back inside. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 17:06, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moons later, the medicine cat apprentice was allowed out of her nest. Briarfrost was watching her tensely, like a mama cat watching her kits walk for the first time. Sunfall crept out of the den, to be greeted by a small group of cats. "Hello," Sunfall said, stepping into the sunshine with a happy purr. Mounds and mounds of questions were hurled at her, and Briarfrost rolled her eyes, looking at them hotly. "Gosh-I'm perfectly fine, and uh... No, I wasn't attacked by a monster cat, yes, it was a tom... Yes, I had trained to be a warrior. Gosh-" Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:44, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Briarfrost suddenly appeared beside Sunfall, pulling off a nervous smile. "I think that's enough questions for today, huh?" Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 16:45, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- we make Autumnkit an apprentice? Graysky would seem like a good mentor for her. "Well, uh- I'd hate to uh, hum..." Sunfall just nodded. "But I want t'go check up in the nursery first." she added on determindely, walking through the dispersing group of cats, into the warm den. "Sunfall!" multiple squeaks greeted her. Autumnkit's head popped up. "See? I'' told you she'd come visit me when she woke up," she said matter-of-factly to Sunshine, who just laughed. "Can you tell us the story? Please?" Brightkit meowed, multiple meows of agreement coming from the rest of the kits. "Well.." Sunfall flicked her tail. "Let's go outside and I'll tell it, so your mothers can have some time off.." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:19, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Wolfspirit, what do you want to name the light brown kit of Rosefeather and Scorchfang's?) All of the kits followed Sunfall out to the medicine clearing, where they sat in front of her expectantly, huge eyes sparkling. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 04:24, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I always have this itching feeling when something goes extremely wrong, or is about to.. I'm guessing it's a medicine cat thing. But when Bramblestripe was telling you kits your story, I had to leave. When I got to where Rosefeather was," Sunfall took a deep breath, a bit winded. "Briarfrost had gotten her up, and they were on their way to the camp. This scrawny looking brown tom had came at me, so I gave him a good clawing, like any cat would. After he ran away, this big ol' tom comes over, and naturally, claws flashed. We had a good skirmish, and after awhile, he got to my throat. I was still standing when they were retreating, those cowards." She lashed her tail, getting worked up. "Wow! Scorchfang said you were fighting like a lion- I bet it was true. It's sad you aren't a warrior, Sunfall." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:14, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I myself can't ''wait to become an apprentice!" Brightkit exclaimed, dropping into what somewhat resembled a hunting crouch. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 02:39, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Tuck your hind legs in a bit more. Lower your tail some as well," Sunfall meowed, watching Brightkit adjust herself. "You feel your weight evenly on all four paws," Sunfall dropped into a hunting crouch, "and then pull yourself forward paw by paw..." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 18:12, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit copied Sunfall's movements, turning her head to look at the medicine cat apprentice as she stalked forward silently. "You're doing it, Brightpaw!" Willowkit exclaimed. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 00:00, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What about battle moves? Do you know any of those?" Fallenkit asked, padding over to the she-cat. -- 04:23, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wait a minute! I want to learn some battle moves too!" Flintkit raced over, bumping into his brother. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 18:49, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well.." Sunfall meowed, flicking her tail. She dropped into a smooth looking crouch, and then leaped forward, spinning in the air and landing hard on her paws, facing the kits' direction. "Ouch-" Sunfall hissed, and shook her paw. "Kits!" she heard a few of the queens calling. The kits, meowing goodbyes, ran off to the nursery. Briarfrost couldn't hold back a purr. "You're going to hurt yourself way worse trying that leap. Showing off for the kits, eh?" Briarfrost meowed, watching Sunfall flick her tail. "I like to be around them. They remind me why I do what I do," Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 21:12, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That's why I stopped training to be a warrior for the medicine cat role," Briarfrost told her. "I couldn't stand watching helpless cats get hurt and die, so I decided that I would be the one that knew how to help and heal them." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 23:59, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunshine went to the nursery, where she found Brightkit and Willowkit napping beside Autumnkit. She curled up beside them, and instantly fell asleep, worn from the day's events. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 20:41, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It's sad though.. I'd of loved to have a litter of my own." Sunfall meowed, testing her paw. "But it feels like the whole Clan happens to be my own litter sometimes. I'm sure I've seen almost all of these cats in some type of pain or another, and I'm going to be there to influence the future generations of warriors. But alas, we will never feel that kind of love.. That is our greatest reward, and our greatest deprivation- we must never feel the pain of, but we will never know the love of such." Sunfall meowed, and flicked her tail. "That much we must ponder day to day, but remember we have our Clan, and we have our ancestors." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 22:26, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- (*applauds* Good quote, jolly good quote, Owl!) Briarfrost glanced at her apprentice with amusement in her eyes. "When did you get so wise?" she teased. She sighed. "But I still think you should get more rest. Come on, now, back to the den with you." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 05:37, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- thank you~ I like using big words and fancy lingo. It's meh thing. "Perhaps it's because I've been listening to you too much," Sunfall meowed, sauntering into the medicine den just as Autumnkit came in, wailing. "I stepped on a thorn! Sunfall! I stepped on a THORN!" She wailed, holding her tiny paw out. Sunfall snorted. "You sound like a badger ate your tail or something, for StarClan's sake. Shush. You aren't going to die from a thorn." Sunfall said, rolling her eyes. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:45, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Willowkit blinked open her eyes at the sound of her denmate howling "It was a huge thorn!" she wailed "Ouch!". Sunfall must have plucked out a thorn of her paw, I suppose. ''Willowkit closed her eyes again, and tried to fall asleep again but found it impossible. She went to the medicine den, where she saw Autumnkit limping around the den, her paw sore from the thorn that was in it. "Are you alright?" Willowkit asked Autumnkit, a little worried. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 18:18, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "She'll be fine, if she doesn't stop hopping around every which way," Briarfrost meowed. Sunfall rolled her eyes as Autumnkit jerked to a stand-still. "But it hurts!" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:49, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm afraid you'll have to rest in the nursery for the rest of the day, though," Briarfrost told the kit. "If you keep running around on your paw, it'll never heal correctly." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 16:31, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It is ok!" Willowkit meowed enthusiastically "We'll find ''something ''interesting to do in the nursery,". Autumnkit nodded "Ok..." she limped to the entrance of the nursery, where Willowkit let her lean on her shoulder. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 17:01, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I hope she's not that bad as a warrior," Sunfall purred, watching the kits dissapear into the nursery. Briarfrost laughed. "Your brothers were both very rough-and-tumble cats. She'll be just fine." Briarfrost meowed, organizing her marigold again. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:09, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit blinked open her eyes at the sound of small grunts at the entrance to her den. She found Autumnkit leaning against Willowkit as they walked inside. "Oh, hi guys," Brightkit mumbled. ~~ Sunfall chuckled. "She'll be great." Briarfrost nodded, and then made a little ''tsk sound. "Out of juniper berries already? I'll go collect some more soon." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 00:56, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hey Brightkit," Autumnkit meowed. She tumbled into the nest, yawning. "I stepped on a thorn." ~~ "We're going to need some more borage as well, for when Fernflower kits," Sunfall noted sourly. "These she-cats run through borage like it's fresh-kill or something.." She laughed a bit. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:17, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Should Fernflower give birth soon?) "Brightkit, Autumnkit can't go out of the den," she explained to her sister "Anything interesting we can do in the nursery?". ♧ Mist ern ♧ 17:22, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Sure.) "That's fine, so long as they don't overeat and we can find plenty more," Briarfrost replied, arranging herbs so they were stacked neatly. ~~ "Um..." Brightkit looked around the nursery, turning as she did. "Maybe we could... set up a corner where we could climb and fight and stuff?" ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 19:06, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- think I'll have her have like, two toms. "I'll go out and fetch some. Juniper berries and borage? Anything else?" Sunfall meowed, stepping to the mouth of the den. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:28, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Sure thing. You can roleplay the birth of the kits and then give me the descriptions so I can add them in. :) ) "Hmm..." Briarfrost scanned over the herbs. "I think that'll be all. Thanks, Sunfall." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 23:32, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Willowkit giggled at her sister's idea "Totally!" she said sarcastically "We have lots of space in here, with tons of kits and queens all over the place!". She playfully jumped onto her sister. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 11:09, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit looked around, mentally counting the kits in her head. "We have thirteen kits, including us," she revealed, her jaw dropping. "Five from Spiritwhisper's litter, two from Rosefeather's, three from Leopardfur, and then us three." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 15:40, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- a creamy brown tabby tom kit, with bright green eyes and a long bushy tail. (Son of Fernflower and Tigerspirit) Pepperkit - a dark, fluffy brown tom kit with different colored spots on his fur. (Son of Fernflower and Tigerspirit) "And don't forget Fernflower's new kits," Autumnkit meowed. "Moorkit and Pepperkit," She meowed. "But they're too young to use it," Autumnkit offered. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 18:52, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I'll add them right in.) Brightkit nodded. "So... What should we do? I'm all out of ideas." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 00:23, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We'll make a training wall," Autumnkit mewed. "As planned. But we'll have to make a tinier one, for the younger kits!" She continued, flicking her tail. "Sounds good to me- I think we can get Rosefeather and Leopardfur's kits to help out too, and I bet Spiritwhisper's kits would love to help!" Willowkit squeaked. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:13, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Sounds good," Brightkit agreed, nodding. She turned to the far wall of the nursery, which had been greatly expanded for all the new kits arriving. "We can do ours over there and the small kits' corner -" she flicked her tail to the space a little ways from it "- right there." ☆Ember☆ [[User talk:Emberstar23|'~Endermen are cute~']] 20:31, July 19, 2013 (UTC ---- "Great!" Willowkit ,eowed enthusiastically "I'll go get the other kits, you guys start the wall." ♧ Mist ern ♧ 21:26, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Mother!" Brightkit ran up to Sunshine. "Can we get some moss from the forest, please?" ⓔⓜⓑⓔⓡ Heart beats fast, colors and promises... 19:52, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunshine shook her head "Brightkit, you know you cannot go into the forest until you are an apprentice," she told her daughter "But you're almost an apprentice... we could ask Leafblaze if I could take you just to the entrance of the camp to get some moss, I suppose." ♧ Mist ern ♧ 20:45, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, yeah, let's do that!" Brightkit bounced around her mother as Sunshine got up from her nest. ⓔⓜⓑⓔⓡ Heart beats fast, colors and promises... 05:02, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Sunfall!" Autumnkit meowed, running over to her aunt with Willowkit. "Yes?" Sunfall meowed, flicking her ears as she looked up from a mess of herbs. "Do you have any sticks or moss or leaves we can use to make a training wall in the nursery?" Autumnkit squeaked. Sunfall looked thoughtful. "Yes, in the back den.. I'll go and grab a few of them. A training wall? In the nursery? Sounds exciting." Sunfall meowed as she trotted into the back of the den. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:26, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I thought I heard Autumnkit's voice out there." Briarfrost turned her head from where she was carefully reorganizing the herb store. "The kits are going to make a training wall in the nursery? How creative!" ⓔⓜⓑⓔⓡ Heart beats fast, colors and promises... 03:32, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It'll be great!" Autumnkit chirped, as Sunfall came back with a few sticks and a load of moss rolling in front of her. Briarfrost purred, amused, at her apprentice. Sunfall set down the sticks. "What?" She meowed. Briarfrost chuckled. "Nothing, how about you help Autumnkit carry those sticks and that moss to the nursery?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:43, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Sunfall and Autumnkit arrived at the nursery, Brightkit and Sunshine closely followed them with their jaws loaded with moss. ⓔⓜⓑⓔⓡ Heart beats fast, colors and promises... 18:08, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wow! I think we've got enough- how about we start on the tinier one first," Autumnkit suggested, walking to a corner of the den and flicking her tail. "We could start it here." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 17:42, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit nodded quickly. "Yeah, starting on the smaller one first will be easier, and that's a good spot to start!" She reached for her moss she had dropped at her paws and squeezed past the nests to the corner. ⓔⓜⓑⓔⓡ Heart beats fast, colors and promises... 22:38, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunfall watched, tilting her head. "They're quite determined," she meowed to Sunshine as she watched the kits run around, carrying things, putting things down and smushing the moss down. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 07:42, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunshine nodded. "That will make them excellent warriors one day." Brightkit jumped on the moss, testing its springiness. ⓔⓜⓑⓔⓡ Heart beats fast, colors and promises... 21:39, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snakepaw padded up to the kits. "What are you guys doing?" He asked looking at their little creation so far.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 04:26, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh, hi, Snakepaw!" Brightkit turned to the other kits. "Hey, guys, Snakepaw's in here!" ⓔⓜⓑⓔⓡ Heart beats fast, colors and promises... 19:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snakepaw waved his tail at the kits in greeting. "So what ''are you guys doing?" He asked.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 00:47, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Buildin' ah' trainin' wall!" Autumnkit huffed around her bundle of moss and sticks that she had delievered to the pile. Driftpaw stuck his head in, tilting his head. "I wish we had of had somethin' like that when we were kits.. Would of been great fun!" He meowed, as Sunfall and Sunshine sat outside of the den, watching the kits with a rather amused look. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:38, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- He looked at Autumnkit then back to Brightkit. "Could I help?" He asked. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 16:43, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, we're pretty much done already," Autumnkit meowed, flicking her tiny tail back and forth. "We just need to get a few more sticks in there for support-" Brightkit meowed. "What about some rocks? We can put them at the base and then cover them with thick moss!" Autumnkit suggested. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 17:34, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes! Excellent idea." Brightkit strode around the wall they had constructed, feeling important and proud of their work. "It looks great." Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 02:22, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moorkit and Pepperkit looked over, their green eyes watching the bigger, older kits' every move. Driftpaw looked at the new training wall, rather amused. "When they put their mind to something, they sure do get it done," he meowed. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:26, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "No kidding," Rosefeather mewed in answer to Driftpaw's comment. "That's a very good trait for an aspiring warrior." Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 00:07, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Archives